Think no more
by HMemma546
Summary: Morgana runs to her friend “Gwen, STOP!” Gwen smiles at her, tears running down her eyes. “Only if you stop.” Morgana shakes her head. She can’t.


Think no more

Summary: Morgana runs to her friend "Gwen, STOP!" Gwen smiles at her, tears running down her eyes. "Only if you stop." Morgana shakes her head. She can't.

**_Warning: contains death and yuri. _**

**_Please review._**

Morgana. A name once loved, now feared by Camelot. Morgana was a sorceress and an evil one at that. She plans to killed Uther and let Camelot, her old home, fall. No one can stop her.

Or maybe someone can.

* * *

Gwen drew a deep breath as she placed her hand on the handle. Why was she even here? She wasn't needed no more in this room. But Gwen couldn't help it. She had to remember _her_.

Gwen gently swung open the door. She smiled as she felt her hesitation, she had felt that before.

When she first met Morgana.

_Gwen hesitated at the door. She didn't want to be here. She was sure she was going to mess up somehow. Being a 12 year old kitchen maid, she never been in the presence of any noble person, let alone the royal. And now with the last lady-in-waiting being sacked and Gwen being a spick and span girl, she found herself standing in the room of the king's ward._

"_Um...milady, I...I'm your lady-in-waiting for the day. My name is-"she stopped, seeing the 13 year old ward was still asleep. Damn it, she came too early. Gwen was about to leave when the sleeping girl starting tossing about._

"_Someone HELP! He's burning! They're burning him, someone HELP!" the girl cried in a voice so beautiful that it shouldn't be in fear. Gwen ran to the girl and shook her awake._

"_Its okay, no one burning, ssssh." Gwen murmured as the girl became conscious. The ward jumped and sat up, backing away from the Gwen._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm you're lady-in-waiting, milady. For a while until they find someone better. S-sorry if I came in too early, I was nervous and then you were screaming so I couldn't just leave...oh my god, I'm rambling, sorry, milady."_

"_No it's fine. I needed a wake up call." The girl smiled and Gwen smiled back. Then she remembered her tasks._

"_Um, breakfast is on the table. And I supposed to help you dress next, aren't I?" Gwen mumbled and pulled open the curtains to let the dawning sun shine in._

"_No you actually need to run me a bath, tidy up and then help me dress."_

"_Sorry, sorry. I should of noted down on what the woman said, but there was no paper and it was too long and-"_

"_You're doing fine. Don't worry, yourself." The girl said._

"_Yes, milady."_

"_Call me Morgana. I don't really like it formal. And what's you're name?"_

"_Guinevere. But call me Gwen, that's what everyone does."_

"_Nice to meet you, Gwen."_

Gwen smiled to herself. She needn't have worried. She was such a good temporary maidservant that Morgana made her all time. Through they still had to keep the formal appearance, they were friends. Close friends.

Gwen walked over to the chair by the window. Not to look at the courtyard and see Arthur training to fight the evil deeds Morgana had set for him. To be swept into another memory. The one, where Gwen had stopped thinking of Morgana as just a friend.

_Gwen sat at Morgana's window. She was now 15 and sobbing. _

"_Gwen?"_

_Gwen jumped and wiped her eyes. Morgana was back from dinner. "Milady." She curtsied and Morgana groaned._

"_I told you, as long as we're alone it's just Morgana. Anyway, why are you crying?"_

"_I'm sorry; I won't do it again, mila-Morgana."_

"_I don't mind if you cry, Gwen. I want to know what's wrong."_

"_It's my sister birthday. And my mum and her death day." Gwen felt the tears come again. Morgana rushed to her and pulled her into a hug._

"_Ssssh, Gwen, ssssh." Morgana whispered as Gwen sobbed into her shoulder. Then Morgana did something that warm Gwen's heart. She sang._

"_As the sun falls, darkness of the heart overthrows. _

_Yet, I know that when the moon's terror ends, my loved ones will be waiting in the dawn's glow._

_Through, yes, some dear ones are gone,_

_I know I can count on everyone's beside me and this song,_

_To help me live my life for those lost ones,_

_Forever in my heart."_

_Gwen let go and looked up at her friend as she sang that song. Her voice was softer than an angel's and soother than a calm lake. Gwen let herself probably look at Morgana._

_Her raven flowing hair shone even in the candle's flame and swayed in the tiny breeze. Morgana skin was white as snow, each small flake sparkled. Her eyes were big and match a clear blue sky. And her peach lips..._

"_I made you're dress, soggy." mumbled Gwen, looking away from her. Morgana smiled._

"_Oh well, that's means more work for you." Morgana teased and hugged Gwen again._

"_Morgana...thank you." Gwen said as she squeezed her tighter._

From that day, Gwen had never looked at her friend the same since. She loved her...and that love was forbidden even more than any other forbidden love. So Gwen moved her stares onto Morgana's sort-of brother, prince Arthur and the knights. She even made herself like Merlin when he arrived a year ago, and befriended her. Yet she still loved her. And now it was too late.

Gwen had heard the story of how Morgana was taken and the truth from Merlin. She found out Merlin's secret a week ago when Arthur had landed himself into trouble again and couldn't believe that she forgave him so easily. He had _poison_ Morgana. But Morgana was the source of Camelot doom. And now she was again, but this time it was her say, not Morgause's.

* * *

Snapping back to the present, Gwen hurried to Gaius chambers. She needed to get Merlin to stow her away to the battle. Arthur wouldn't allow her to come and Gwen needed to. Not to see anyone's downfall. But to try and talk sense into Morgana.

"They said something about a Limbis sword. What's that?" she heard Merlin voice and paused outside the door, listening.

"The Limbis sword that grants a last wish, meaning whoever it stabs get one wish as they die. Any kind of wish, from small to powerful." Gaius said

"So Morgana's going to take that sword out of her father grave and use it?

Gaius might have said more, but Gwen didn't hear, even through she wondered how such a sword got into Morgana father's tomb. She had turn and ran out into the courtyard, into the stables.

"Gwen?" She grimaced and turned to face Arthur. She fiddled with the horse's saddle. "Where are you going?"

"I...there's something I have to do. Something important."

"If you think you're going to fight in the battle, think again." Arthur said in a cocky tone but face filled of concerned. Gwen sighed.

"I'm not going to fight."

"Gwen, she's not Morgana any more. You've got to put up with that."

Gwen ignored him. "By the way, the sorcerers will stop by at Morgana father's tomb."

"The mountains? We'll head there right away."

Gwen smiled and Arthur saw the sadness. "Gwen, where are you heading of to?"

"No need to tell you that, my lord. Just a goodbye kiss will do." And she kissed the prince's kiss. She did love him. But not as much as Morgana. "Love you, Arthur. But there's someone I love more."

And she jumped on her horse and sped it into a gallop, before the shock prince could do anything.

* * *

"Shit! It's not there!" Morgana stomped out of the cave, muttering. The cave was where her father laid and so did the Limbis sword. But now it wasn't there.

"Do not worry, mistress. We'll find it." Said one of her soldiers. They were ready to battle and Morgana had only stopped here to fetch the sword as Morgause told her too. Morgause didn't come as it was Morgana's battle. To prove she was ready.

The warning horn blew and she looked ahead to see Arthur and his troops. _Great_. They've found out where they were and now Morgana had to fight them without using the sword on the loyal life-giver.

"Forget the sword. Prepare to battle." Morgana hissed, grabbing her sword. Sure she could use magic, but where's the fun in that?

Arthur pulled out his sword and glazed at Morgana. He still couldn't believe that she was once his step sister. But what did that matter? She was going to destroy Camelot and he was going to stop her. He felt his manservant's edginess but threw that to one side. He got ready to signal to his men...

Morgana grinned at her step brother's furious face. He didn't stand a chance even with Merlin on his side. And Merlin shouldn't be on his side. He had magic. But no, he had to fulfil his destiny. _Bah_! She almost died because of that. Shame, Merlin could have been able to join their side, if it wasn't for that incident. He still hadn't told Arthur that he was magic.

She got ready to signal to her troop...

Then they both stopped, turning to glaze at a small ledge above the entrance to the tomb.

For there stood Gwen. Morgana felt her heart give a jolt. Her friend...she had to see Arthur being killed. And Morgana knew she loved him. She sighed, wondering what to do.

And then Gwen pulled out a sword and held it high so all could see what it was. _The limbis sword._

"Friends." Gwen shouted to all there and her voice sounded just as noble as a queen, "Here in my hand, I hold the limbis sword. A powerful sword, one that grants a wish of its victim. And I wish this fighting to stop!"

Arthur stared at Gwen, feeling his mouth drop open. _What was she doing_?

"People of Camelot." Gwen turned to face Arthur's group, "You are here against magic because you fear for your kingdom. You do not wish to see you're home in flame or you're dear ones die. I hope that Arthur will be a great king and you won't have to fear any of this."

Gwen turned to the sorcerers now. Morgana felt their astonishment. She was shocked as well.

"People of magic. You are here against Camelot because their king has ruled against your kind. You don't wish to be seen as evil but people that want no more of keeping you're gift a secret. I hope that one day you'll get you're wish granted."

She smiled at all, feeling the tears in her eyes, "to peace!"

Morgana realised what Gwen was about to do. She ran away from her troop, towards Gwen, "Gwen, STOP! Don't do this."

Gwen smiled again the tears now falling down her cheeks. "Only if you stop."

Morgana shook her head, in shock. She couldn't. Morgause had told her this fight was how it meant to be and Morgana wanted to pay for all her half sister has done for her. She couldn't disobey.

Gwen sniffed and before any gold eyes could flash, she plunged the sword into her heart.

She gasped as the red blood tumbled out, dropping the sword and staggering. She tripped over the ledge and Morgana caught her.

"Morgana..."

Morgana sobbed, "Gwen, don't die! Please."

Gwen reached up and twirled a lock of Morgana's raven hair in her fingers. It felt good. "Don't feel sad, Morgana. Remember the song you sang about my mum and my sister?"

Morgana nodded, sniffing. She remembered. And she wished she didn't. "Gwen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't...oh please; I have to be able to do something!"

"Ssssh." Gwen whispered. "Not your fault." Gwen held her breath for a second, wondering if she should tell her.

"Morgana, I love you."

Morgana flinched and sobbed harder. She had loved her too but denied it. And now it was too late.

"I love you too." She cried, holding Gwen close.

And Gwen wish of peace fell on the troops as they watch the sobbing sorceress. Arthur cried, feeling his heart break. Merlin cried, feeling that this was his entire fault. Everyone cried.

Gwen laid in Morgana's cradling arms, thinking no more.


End file.
